Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by Malfoy Funambule
Summary: Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare...  qu'on m'avait dit. Tu parles d'une connerie. On m'avait jamais dit qu'elle arrivait si tôt, on m'avait jamais dit qu'elle arrivait sans prévenir. Personne ne m'avait prévenu que ça faisait aussi mal de rester seul.


_Hello amis lecteurs =)_

 _Maintenant que ma fic est terminée, je peux poster sans remords des choses qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec elle :)_

 _Alors voilà un petit OS qui est écrit depuis cet été déjà, mais ma chère Bêta-reader, Misa-or-Pigloo a mis quelque temps à le corriger Haha =) Mais en tout cas, elle l'a quand même fait malgré tout et je l'en remercie :D_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, bien entendu !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare... » qu'on m'avait dit. Tu parles d'une connerie. On m'avait jamais dit qu'elle arrivait si tôt, on m'avait jamais dit qu'elle arrivait sans prévenir. Personne ne m'avait prévenu que ça faisait aussi mal de rester seul.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé, on était heureux, on était bien tous les deux. Et puis tout a changé, on me l'a enlevée. Putain comme ça fait mal. Le matin tu dis au-revoir, bonne journée, je t'aime, à ce soir. Et puis le soir arrive. Rien. Plus rien, juste le vide. Un vide qui ne cesse de grandir et qui t'aspire toujours plus fort sans aucun moyen pour en sortir.

Un matin, tout est normal et puis un coup de fil en après-midi. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas, après tout des coups de fils tu en reçois souvent. Mais celui-là, c'est l'appel qui va ruiner ta vie, celui dont tu te souviendras toujours, celui qui te fera à jamais redouter d'entendre à nouveau cette maudite sonnerie.

Au départ la personne au bout du fil ne dit rien d'extraordinaire, sûrement une énième pub comme on en a l'habitude. Tu t'apprêtes à prendre ton ton le plus doux et à congédier gentiment cette inconnue, mais là, elle commence à te parler d'une voix différente, elle te parle de ta femme. D'abord tu penses que c'est une amie voire une collègue. N'importe qui. Et puis tu te perds dans tes pensées, ton cerveau se met à fonctionner à toute vitesse, cherchant à mettre une tête sur cette voix, cherchant à éviter de comprendre ce qui semble pourtant évident. Et enfin, dans la vague de mots prononcée par l'inconnue, tu en entends quelques uns : « Sainte Mangouste... accident, fait tout ce qu'on a pu... Morte. Morte... morte ! »

Et là, tu ne sais pas comment réagir, tu peux faire comme si tu n'avais pas entendu, tu peux la rejoindre, tu peux t'écrouler ou alors tu peux essayer d'attendre que la douleur passe, attendre d'oublier ce moment de ta vie et tous les moments que tu as partagés avec elle.

Sauf que c'est bien beau de se dire ça, mais ce n'est pas possible. Comment oublier des moments aussi importants ? Comment oublier ce qui te donnait le sourire en te levant chaque matin ? N'importe quel idiot sait que c'est impossible.

J'ai eu beau tout essayer, mais rien n'y fait. C'est impossible. J'ai toujours aussi mal. J'en veux à la terre entière pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu qu'en étant amoureux on risquait de souffrir autant.

Je lui en veux tellement de me laisser traverser cette épreuve. C'est tellement dur d'être là sans elle. Dans cet endroit elle est encore tellement présente. Mais je sais pertinemment que plus jamais elle ne passera le pas de la porte en hurlant coucou. Plus jamais elle ne dévalera les escaliers seulement parce qu'elle avait envie de me faire un bisou. Plus jamais je ne l'entendrai chanter faux, plus jamais je n'entendrai son rire.

Plus jamais je ne la verrai, et il ne reste que les souvenirs, à jamais.

Et pourtant au départ, je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione s'approche de moi, je savais que si elle continuait d'être là pour moi, d'être gentille avec moi, et de ne jamais rien me demander en retour, j'allais craquer. C'était tellement agréable de se sentir accepté que je n'ai pas assez essayé de m'éloigner. Et puis voilà où j'en étais maintenant. Tout seul.

Hermione était venue à moi petit à petit, elle était entrée dans ma vie sans que j'y fasse attention, et c'est pour ça qu'au début je ne m'en étais pas méfié du tout. Et après, c'était trop tard.

On venait de terminer Poudlard, chacun allait dans sa propre direction, les uns aurors, les autres, professeurs ou encore vendeurs en farces et attrapes. Et moi, j'étais complètement paumé. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire de ma vie. J'avais tellement l'habitude d'avoir tout le monde à mes pieds, toute une petite clique de Serpentards pour m'obéir, qu'entrer dans la vraie vie me terrifiait. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de ma vie ? Je ne voulais pas devenir comme mon père et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il m'aide à obtenir un poste haut placé. J'avais envie de trouver moi même ce que je valais. C'était la première fois que j'avais envie d'être indépendant. J'avais envie de changer de vie.

Et puis un jour que je me baladais au hasard des rues du chemin de traverse, je l'ai vue. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé. Elle était toute seule en train de déplacer des cartons devant un magasin qui semblait à l'abandon. Et j'ai voulu allé la voir pour me moquer d'elle, comme j'en ai toujours eu l'habitude.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais c'est Granger... commençai-je ».

Elle me lança un regard surpris puis me reconnut.

« Malefoy, tu tombes bien ! »

Et elle me mit plusieurs cartons dans les mains. Je n'avais rien à dire, elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle en me les donnant.

« Tu peux les mettre là dedans s'il te plaît ? »

Pourquoi me parlait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se bagarrait pas ? Où s'était rendu notre rivalité ? Et puis je compris. On en avait fini avec Poudlard et toutes ces sottises de Maison. Il fallait évoluer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait toujours été ennemi qu'aujourd'hui encore on devait se comporter comme tel. Alors elle m'embarqua dans son délire et sans m'en rendre compte je l'aidai pendant toute l'après-midi à mettre des cartons dans ce boui-boui. Quand enfin le dernier carton fut posé, on s'assit sur les deux seules chaises présentes, complètement épuisés.

« Bon alors Granger, tu m'expliques ?

‒ Si tu veux savoir, t'as qu'à revenir m'aider demain, Malefoy, me sourit-elle.

‒ Même pas en rêve Grangy. »

Et je la plantai là.

Je pensais qu'elle avait dû sentir que je me sentais seul ou que je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait été si gentille. Elle avait eu pitié de moi. Je me promis de ne plus jamais retourner dans sa boutique miteuse. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa charité.

Et pourtant, le lendemain, mes pas me guidèrent automatiquement vers son magasin. Elle devait déjà être là depuis plusieurs heures parce que la boutique n'avait plus rien avoir avec ce qu'elle était hier.

« Bonjour ! me cria-t-elle du haut d'une échelle.

‒ Attends, tu ouvres une librairie ? »

Elle hocha la tête, tout sourire. J'aurais dû me douter que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'allait jamais quitter ses livres, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle monterait sa propre librairie. Elle était courageuse et déterminée, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Elle ouvrait chaque carton un part un, prenant le temps d'observer en détail tout leur contenu. Elle regardait tout les livres minutieusement, analysait leur couverture, leur auteur afin de les classer sur la bonne étagère, puis elle les rangeait, manuellement. Je ne comprenais absolument pas comment elle rangeait, mais au fil du temps, je compris que chaque livre avait vraiment une place particulière et qu'elle les connaissait toutes par cœur. Elle aurait pu me donner l'ordre exacte de n'importe quel étagère. Cette librairie, c'était le fruit d'une mûre réflexion et je ne voyais absolument pas en quoi ma présence pouvait lui être utile.

Je regardais attentivement chaque recoin de la pièce, cherchant quelque chose à dire, une petite broutille à critiquer peut-être, mais ne trouvais absolument rien, alors je décidai de partir. À quoi bon rester là si c'était pour l'encombrer et avoir l'air d'un idiot ?

J'allais donc partir quand Hermione s'écria qu'elle allait faire une pause. Elle m'invita dans la réserve pour boire un verre et manger un morceau, même si je n'avais absolument rien fait.

« C'est sympa d'être repassé Malefoy. Alors ça te plaît ? Bon, après faut imaginer ça fini, hein. Là c'est que le début. Pour l'instant il n'y a que quelques livres sur des étagères et pleins de cartons tu vois, mais bientôt, toutes les étagères seront remplies, y aura quelques fauteuils par-ci par-là pour pouvoir s'asseoir et lire tranquillement des extraits de livres. »

Elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait, et j'imaginais bien sa librairie comme elle me la décrivait, à son image.

« Et puis, si ça marche bien, j'aimerais agrandir pour pouvoir faire une librairie-salon de thé. Ce serait tellement génial, tu crois pas ? Acheter un livre, puis pouvoir le lire directement dans un bon fauteuil moelleux avec une petite pâtisserie en prime. Le rêve de n'importe qui ! »

Je ris. Je n'avais jamais fait ce rêve, mais l'idée était bonne, vraiment bonne.

« Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas directement ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Malefoy, chaque chose en son temps : d'abord la librairie, l'installation, la mise en place du budget, voir si j'arrive à gérer tous les petits tracas que ça m'apporte. Et après, et seulement si je m'en sors, j'envisagerais d'agrandir. Il ne vaut mieux pas voir trop grand tout de suite. Personne ne m'aidera là-dedans. »

Et dans mon for intérieur je pensai que moi, je pourrais l'aider, mais je ne le lui dis pas, je ne lui devais rien, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi, et j'avais encore moins besoin d'elle.

Ensuite, elle se remit au travail et je la laissai là.

Je n'y retournai pas le lendemain, ni le sur-lendemain bien que l'envie eût été forte. Je cédai le troisième jour et y retournai. L'intérieur avait énormément changé, presque toutes les étagères étaient remplies à présent, et les fauteuils étaient installés. Cependant, je trouvai Hermione presque au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Granger ?

‒ Malefoy ? Elle semblait surprise de me revoir.

‒ Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

‒ J'avais demandé qu'on me pose cette foutue enseigne, pas qu'on me la livre ! »

Je ne voyais pas le problème. Elle n'avait qu'à lancer un sort et cette enseigne serait en place.

« Je sais ce que tu te dis Malefoy, soupira-t-elle. Mais tu vois, je voulais vraiment faire cette boutique à la manière moldue... Je sais, c'est stupide. En tout cas, c'est sûr que maintenant c'est foutu.

‒ Mais non, à tous les deux on devrait bien y arriver à poser cette enseigne... lui proposai-je avant même de m'en rendre compte.

‒ Tu veux m'aider ? Encore ? »

Je hochai la tête. J'étais autant surpris qu'elle, si ce n'était plus.

« Cool ! »

Elle me fit un immense sourire, le premier d'une longue série. Et puis on débuta notre installation. C'était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Les moldus étaient des fous, c'était tout ce que je pouvais conclure de cette expérience.

On mit au moins trois heures à trouver comment installer cette foutue enseigne, et quand on y parvint, on recula, à bout de souffle, pour admirer notre œuvre.

 _Chez Grangy_. Ça sonnait bien.

« On a bien bossé Malefoy ! Je t'invite à manger pour te remercier ! »

Je hochai la tête, je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Granger était-elle la seule personne qui me traitait avec un tant soit peu de respect, comme un égal, depuis la fin de Poudlard ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me trouvais utile qu'en étant avec elle ? Pourquoi acceptais-je ce repas ? Ce n'était bon ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. J'allais lui faire du mal si je continuais à venir la voir. Un jour où l'autre j'allais lui dire quelque chose qui la blesserait. Mais en même temps c'était agréable de ne pas se sentir de trop pour une fois.

Elle ne m'emmena pas chez elle, et je la remerciai mentalement pour ça : je n'aurais pas apprécier d'entrer ainsi dans son intimité. Elle partit commander à manger dans un restaurant à quelques pas puis revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec une pizza.

Et là commença ma chute. Peu importe ce que je faisais de ma journée, à un moment où à un autre j'atterrissais obligatoirement à sa librairie. J'avais beau commencé ma journée dans un endroit de Londres à l'opposé de sa librairie, ça revenait au même.

Les clients commençaient à affluer dans sa librairie, Hermione voyait enfin les résultats de son dur labeur.

Et moi, tous les jours je me posais sur un fauteuil et observais les déambulations des passants. J'apprenais les étagères par cœur, les auteurs, j'écoutais Hermione renseigner les clients. J'étais tellement présent dans sa boutique que vint le jour où les client se mirent aussi à me demander conseil à force de me voir hanter ces lieux. Et ainsi, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je devins le nouveau vendeur de la librairie, soulageant Hermione qui avait de plus en plus de monde.

Tous les jours, elle m'invitait à manger après la fermeture. Et puis elle m'engagea. Enfin... on ne signa pas de contrat comme j'aurais dû le faire dans n'importe quelle autre entreprise.

« Drago, tiens. »

Elle me tendait une poignée de galions.

« Pourquoi ?

‒ On ne peut plus faire semblant Drago, tu viens ici tous les jours, tu renseignes autant de gens que moi, alors on peut dire que tu mérites ta part autant que moi. Il faut te rendre à l'évidence, tu es devenu libraire. »

Comment s'était possible ? Comment avait-elle fait pour me convaincre de venir ici tous les jours sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je restais encore ? Je n'avais qu'à prendre cette foutue poignée de galions, partir, et ne plus jamais revenir, pas même pour acheter un livre. Et pourtant je n'y arrivais pas. Cet endroit était le seul où je m'en sentais bien, et Hermione la seule personne qui comptait pour moi, je m'en rendais bien compte.

Au fil des mois, je devins vraiment un bon vendeur, même si je n'arrivais toujours pas à la cheville d'Hermione. Et puis un beau jour, elle me laissa tout seul dans la boutique. Elle en était venu à me faire suffisamment confiance pour me confier son œuvre. J'étais tellement heureux. Dès qu'elle me félicitait pour quelque chose, ou qu'elle m'encourageait pour une autre, je ressentais un immense plaisir au plus profond de moi.

Ce jour-là, je compris qu'on avait vraiment atteint un stade dans notre relation : Hermione n'aurait jamais laissé un inconnu s'occuper de sa boutique. J'aurais pu sauter de joie tellement cela m'avait fait plaisir.

Elle n'était partie qu'une heure ou deux, mais j'avais tout fait pour que ces heures là ne soient pas du temps perdu, j'avais vendu beaucoup plus que ce que je vendais d'habitude, et quand Hermione revint, elle me fit un sourire tellement beau que je compris que j'étais complètement tombé sous son charme. C'était venu petit à petit, mais mes sentiments avaient grandi de jour en jour.

Je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps avec elle, je voulais que ces sentiments s'arrêtent, je ne voulais pas dépendre encore plus d'elle. Alors je lui présentai ma démission.

« Drago ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir... ? »

Elle avait vraiment l'air surpris, et attristé même.

« Je n'y arrive plus Hermione, désolé.

‒ Comment ça ? Tu es un super vendeur !

‒ Non Hermione... je veux dire que je n'arrive plus à être dans la même pièce que toi... »

Je voulais ajouter quelque chose, lui avouer ce que je ressentais, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me dévoiler ainsi, me rendre aussi faible devant elle, pouvoir être encore plus à sa merci.

« Oh. Je comprends.

‒ Vraiment ?

‒ Oui. Je suis désolée Drago... Je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerait à ce point là. Vraiment j'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'approcher de toi. Désolée. Je comprends très bien que tu veuilles partir. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. »

Alors comme ça elle s'en était rendu compte ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été discret. Elle avait l'air tellement triste, je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, mais je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas le faire. Et pourtant, j'aurais donné tout l'or du monde pour simplement encore recevoir un de ses sourires merveilleux qu'elle me réservait.

« Non Hermione, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû venir dès le départ, je savais que ce serait mauvais pour tous les deux. Ou j'aurais dû partir plus tôt. Mais je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte, et maintenant c'est vraiment trop tard pour changer.

‒ Non, j'ai été contente que tu sois là...

‒ Oui, mais tu vois où on en est maintenant ? Franchement... c'est pas glorieux.

‒ Hey ! Ça va quand même, c'est pas la mort non plus !

‒ Tu comprends pas ce que je veux dire.

‒ Eh bien explique toi ! »

Je soupirai. Elle ne voulait quand même pas que je lui décrive en détail l'étendue des sentiments que j'avais pour elle ? Ce serait tellement humiliant.

‒ Hermione... pfff c'est n'importe quoi. Euh... Comment dire ? Tu vois, depuis que je suis venu te voir la première fois, c'est comme si y avait un aimant qui me ramenait toujours ici : même si j'essayais de toutes mes forces de ne pas venir, je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais comme attiré. Et cette attirance n'a pas cessé de grandir tout au long des mois et maintenant j'en suis arrivé à un point où il n'y a pas un seul moment de ma journée où je ne pense pas à toi. Et il faut que ça s'arrête avant que ça nous pourrisse tous les deux.

‒ Oh. »

Elle semblait surprise, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Han nan, Hermione, désolée, je voulais pas que ça t'attriste à ce point ! Vraiment, même si je te dis ça, je ne regrette absolument pas d'être venu encore et encore ici. Je voulais vraiment te remercier pour avoir été si gentille avec moi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider encore un peu, mais maintenant je pense que c'est foutu. »

Et elle se mit à rire, et à sangloter à la fois.

« Ahahah Drago, qu'on est stupide ! »

Et elle m'embrassa, comme ça, sans même me prévenir, sans même me demander mon avis. Et ce fut la plus belle minute de ma vie.

Après ça, on continua notre vie comme avant, avec quelques petites différences : quand on se croisait au détour d'un rayon on se faisait parfois un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres, on se tenait la main un bref instant. Et puis de temps en temps on allait dormir l'un chez l'autre.

Et puis un jour, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui proposait d'emménager avec moi, et elle accepta tout de suite. On visita de nombreuses maisons et puis on trouva la maison parfaite.

C'est fou comme notre vie se déroulait bien. On riait tellement souvent ! C'était si bon de passer du temps avec elle, du temps avec nos amis. J'aimais ma vie comme jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir l'aimer.

« Moi Drago Malefoy, déclare te prendre, toi Hermione Granger. pour épouse légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Hermione, tu es pour moi la personne la plus importante au monde, tu m'as permis de réussir à sortir du trou dans lequel j'étais tombé. Je ne peux plus voir ma vie sans toi. Si je suis arrivé sur cette terre, c'était pour te rencontrer et pour t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Elle était en larme dans sa magnifique robe blanche, mais elle n'en était que plus belle : elle pleurait pour moi.

« Moi, Hermione Granger, déclare te prendre, toi Drago Malefoy pour époux légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Drago, avant que tu ne débarques dans ma librairie, je m'étais préparée à vivre une vie entourée de livres et de poussière. Et puis finalement je vis tellement plus que ça. Je te remercie vraiment d'être resté m'aider pour bouger ces cartons et de ne pas avoir passer ton chemin comme tu aurais pu le faire. Je t'aime.

‒ Vous êtes maintenant unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Et je l'embrassai, comme jamais je ne l'avais embrassée auparavant, nos larmes de bonheur se mêlant les unes aux autres.

On allait fêter nos cinq ans ensemble. Cinq ans de pur bonheur. Et pour fêter ça, je voulais lui reparler de son rêve de librairie-salon de thé. J'avais déjà commandé les devis, pris les mensurations, appelé la banque. Il ne me restait plus qu'à lui rappeler son rêve.

Et puis elle est morte. Comme ça. Du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir. Et le rêve s'arrêtait là. Tout s'arrêtait, ma vie aussi. Je n'avais plus rien à attendre de la vie.

Elle me manque tellement. C'est fou comme on s'habitue à la présence d'une personne, et quand elle vous est arrachée, vous êtes totalement désorienté, vous ne savez plus quoi faire, plus où aller. Vous ne savez même plus pourquoi il faut vous lever, pourquoi il faut se nourrir, ni comment. Tout est tellement différent, tellement solitaire. Tellement triste et silencieux.

Y a des moments où j'arrive à oublier quelques instants et puis ça me revient, comme un grand coup de marteau, et ça fait mal. Un putain de mal de chien. Et c'est une douleur à laquelle on ne s'habitue pas, malgré tous les efforts qu'on peut faire, c'est juste impossible, ça fait trop mal.

Tout me la rappelle : la maison, la rue, la librairie. Tout. Mais je ne veux pas abandonner tout ça parce que paradoxalement c'est aussi tout ce qui me reste d'elle, tout ce qui me permet de me raccrocher à son souvenir.

Alors le matin je me lève, je mange, je vais à la librairie où les clients affluent toujours autant, mais seulement pour me montrer qu'ils sont là pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve. On ne me laisse pas seul. Ensuite je mange, je retourne à la librairie, je mange puis je dors. Et je pleure aussi. Beaucoup.

Ça fait une semaine aujourd'hui que j'ai reçu ce maudit coup de fil, cinq jours que j'ai vu son corps descendre sous terre. Cinq jours que je lutte pour ne pas m'écrouler dans la rue. Chaque pas est une souffrance. C'est comme si on m'avait amputer d'un membre : il n'est plus là, mais on ressent toujours sa présence et ça fait souffrir.

J'aurais préféré être celui qui part, ça doit faire tellement moins mal. Est-ce que ses dernières pensées ont été pour moi ? Est-ce qu'elle a eu peur de me laisser tout seul ? Est-ce qu'elle a eu mal ? Est-ce qu'elle me voit de là où elle est ?

J'aurais seulement aimé pouvoir lui faire mes adieux, ça aurait été tellement plus facile ensuite. Lui dire tout ce que je voulais, et puis lui dire une dernière fois je t'aime. J'espère au moins qu'elle savait à quel point je l'aime.

Et puis j'aimerais savoir si elle a aimé sa vie avec moi. J'aimerais... j'aimerais juste qu'elle ne soit pas partie.

Je dois m'occuper de ranger ses affaires, mais j'ai tellement peur d'y toucher, c'est comme si je lui disais de partir à tout jamais, et je ne veux pas. Je veux qu'elle reste à mes côtés pour toujours.

Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus quel jour on est. Je crois qu'on est venu me voir. Je ne sais plus.

Il faut que je me reprenne en main. Hermione n'aurait pas aimé me voir ainsi, il faut que je retourne à la librairie. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui enlever ça aussi.

Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin réussi à me lever à nouveau, c'est bizarre. Je ne me souvenais pas que le chemin de _Chez Grangy_ était aussi long. C'était toujours elle qui s'occupait des papiers, mais maintenant c'est à moi de le faire. Je ne sais même pas où ils sont rangés. On n'a jamais parlé de ça. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites, je crois.

Le plus difficile c'est de rentrer dans son bureau. Il y a encore son parfum dans l'air. Je m'assois quelques instants sur son fauteuil, et là, juste là devant mes yeux sur le mur, je vois des dessins, des plans pour modifier la librairie.

Elle n'avait donc pas oublié son rêve. C'est magnifique. Je reconnais bien sa pâte derrière ces croquis : tout paraît désordonné, mais en fait chaque chose à sa place. Je dois lui rendre honneur. Je m'apprête à sortir avec les papiers en mains quand mon regard tombe sur une autre feuille avec des gribouillis dessus. Il y a beaucoup de mots rayés : Chez les Malefoy, Malefoy's, Librairie des Malefoy, Bienvenue chez nous. Et puis il y a ces mots, entourés et soulignés un milliard de fois : Chez Grangy et Dray.

Alors comme ça, elle voulait changer le nom de la librairie ? Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. C'est vraiment trop... je n'avais pas mérité autant d'amour de sa part.

Ça fait cinq mois aujourd'hui qu'Hermione est partie. Je commence à aller légèrement mieux, mais seulement parce que j'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper. Dans quelques jours ouvrira la librairie-salon de thé qu'Hermione a toujours voulu, j'ai tellement hâte de voir ce que ça va donner !

Aujourd'hui je pose la dernière touche à la librairie-salon de thé, j'espère qu'Hermione est fière de moi là où elle est aujourd'hui.

Je recule à bout de souffle et contemple mon œuvre : _Chez Grangy et Dray_ , ça sonne vraiment bien. L'enseigne est un peu de travers, mais cela rajoute encore plus de charme à l'établissement.

Et voilà, j'avance petit à petit sans toi Hermione, tu me manques toujours autant mais j'apprends à vivre autrement, maintenant je vis pour nos souvenirs et pour continuer à te faire vivre à travers moi.

Je t'ai tant aimé Hermione, et je t'aimerai au-delà de ta mort. Je te pardonne d'être partie avant moi Hermione. On se revoit dans quelques temps, je te le promets, mais d'ici là, attend-moi là haut et ne t'en veux pas trop non plus, ce n'était pas ta faute.

 _« Drago, non, Drago ! Je ne peux pas le laisser seul, s'il vous plaît ! Comment il va faire sans moi ? Drago, s'il te plaît aide moi ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Je veux rester avec toi, je veux continuer de vivre pour toi ! Drago ! Drago... je suis tellement désolée de partir si tôt. Je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas, je t'aime tant. Drago... je t'aime tant. »_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Et voilà, c'est déjà fini, mais en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire :D_

 _A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _XOXO_

 _M.F_


End file.
